


Safe in my Heart

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Avengers, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony has been kidnapped. The Avengers are going to get him back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Safe in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Established Stuckony, one of the three is kidnapped  
> 

Bucky lets out a tired sigh as he watches Steve pace the cockpit of the Quinjet. He doesn’t say anything, anything he could or would say would only rile Steve up further. And the man only had half the story, if Steve knew what happened… he would be hitting orbit.

It had barely been four days. Not bad. The people who abducted Tony knew what they were doing, he’d give them that. It was hard to keep Stark held down in one place for long.

But they knew where Tony was now. And it didn’t matter how many weapons or people, or what skills they had, the Avengers were going to get Tony back. _They_ would get him back.

It was a little ridiculous when he thinks about it. It was something that would realistically only happen to them and their crazy-ass life. Maybe if he had gone with Tony that morning, none of this would have happened. Or maybe things would be more of a mess. All of this from one shopping trip alone.

Bucky is distracted from his thoughts by the sounds of boots heading up the jet’s ramp. He watches as the rest of the team boards. All of them are grim faced and determined to get Tony back. The kidnappers won’t know what hit them.

With the team aboard the Quinjet they take off. The run through the plan and pre-conflict checks as they go.

It wasn’t long before they reach the base.

The rest of the Team hit the base from the sides as he and Steve drop down onto the base from above. They power their way through the goons, dropping them like flies as the approach their goal.

“I’ll go for the boss, you go get our man” Steve says. Bucky gives him a short nod before heading down the corridor that would lead him to the holding cells.

He spares little time on the goons getting in his way, or doors. Fighting through the base with the muscle memory of years and years of fighting, already going through his head how they were going to get out of there.

Finally he reaches the cells. Bucky makes short work of the door and looks around the space for Tony.

“Oh good, you’re here. Took you long enough.” Tony calls out from one of the cells.

Bucky quickly makes his way over and drops down in front of the cell door. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” He says as he starts rigging a small explosive to the lock.

“What have you been doing, just sitting around twiddling you’re thumbs?” Tony gets up off the floor of the cell and walks over. “I know you all are good at sitting around looking pretty, but time is money.” He says as he leans himself against the wall “I honestly thought I was going to go crazy tapping out that message. My fingers would have fallen off. That would have been terrible. So very unbelievably terrible. You know all the good things I can do with my fingers?”

He refrains himself from rolling his eyes. “Stand back” he orders. Tony moves to the back of the cell.

The explosive goes off with a loud bang, the cell door swinging open.

Tony comes over and holds out his bound hands to Bucky.

Bucky quickly unties Tony’s restraints before asking the question that has been burning his tongue since Tony’s capture. “Do you have them?”

“What do you take me for?” Tony says with a grin, “of course I got them.” The man opens up the reactor and slides his fingers in, reaching deep inside. He pulls out the three silver rings and drops them into Bucky’s outstretched hand, “See.”

Bucky flashes Tony a grin. “They’re perfect”

“Does Steve know? Or is it still a secret?” Tony asks.

“Nah, I managed to keep it from him. Everything can go ahead as planned.”

“Excellent. Now, let’s get out of here. Proposal plans can wait until after I’ve had a nice long hot shower.”

Bucky passes the rings back to Tony, “Let’s go home”

**Author's Note:**

> Tony was kidnapped while he was buying the rings. Bucky was originally meant to go with him, but Steve was getting suspicious so he stayed behind.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
